Digital image processing typically involves processing a digital image, for example, from a digital still image or digital video, to ascertain, detect, and/or classify particular features or objects in the image. Pattern recognition may be applied during the image processing to detect a particular object in the image. Digital image processing with pattern recognition has been used in a wide variety of applications, such as facial recognition, detection of land features from aerial photographs, vehicle license plate determination, etc. Different types of conventional machine learning functions may be used for pattern recognition, however, many conventional machine learning functions are not adapted or may be difficult to adapt for pattern recognition in digital image processing.